David Capurro
in San Mateo, 2006]] David "Cappy" Capurro is a yo-yo performer who has been involved in many shows and has appeared on both cable and network tv. He is the head and founder of the Spin Doctors Yo-Yo Club located in Alameda, CA. He is a former member of Team Yoyojam, and has worked for BC/Tom Kuhn Yo-Yos in the past. David recently received the National Achievement Award at the 2007 US National Yo-Yo Contest. The National Achievement Award is bestowed on a person whose effort successfully improves the sport, and positively influences the industry. Some of the entities David has performed for: *The Fillmore. *The Great American Music Hall. *Slims. *Jim Rose Twisted Tour on the Travel Channel. *Jim Rose Circus, 3 national and 1 canadian tours *Punchline Comedy Club w/ The Jim Rose Circus. *Jimmy Kimmel Live. *Laughing Squid 5th, 6th, and 8th anniversary parties. *WebTV. *Circus Cabaret *NymFezt 2003. *Paul Nathan's Dark Karnival. *Paul Nathan's Dark Kabaret, 2002-2004 *Frank Olivier's Twisted Cabaret Midnight Madness *Sioux City Art Splash festival 2000. *I Hate Cartoons book release party 1 and 2, and the touring version of the show. *Hotel Utah, SF. *The Odeon, SF. *Xoom.com. *Chris Karney's Visceral Variety show. *Discovery Channel. *The Bravo channel. *Oakland A's opening day 2000. *World Yo-Yo Contest, 1998-2000. *National Yo-Yo Contest, 1995-current. *Bay Area Classic Yo-Yo Contest, 1998-current. *California State Yo-Yo Championships, 1995-current. *West Coast Regional Yo-Yo Championships, 1995-current. *First Night Santa Cruz, 1995-1996. *You asked for it (local gameshow series). *Steel Reserve brewing company. *Exotic Erotic Ball 2004 & 2005 Cow Palace *The Isotope *San Mateo Municipal Transportation District *46th Annual Laguna Honda Hospital Volunteers Holiday Show *Foster City Toyota Achievements David Capurro - Laughing Squid Party 1kUawSW0DPA *1995 West Coast Regionals -- 4th Place in beginners division, 17 and over. *1995 Santa Cruz City Championships -- Top Contender. *1995 National Championships -- 1st Place in beginner division, ages 12-20. *1996 California State Championships -- 3rd place in advanced division, adults. *1996 West Coast Regionals -- 3rd Place in advanced division, adults. *1998 California State Championships -- 4th place in advanced division, adults. *1998 Bay Area Classic -- 1st Place in advanced division, adults. *1998 West Coast Regionals -- 2nd Place in advanced division, adults. *1998 Nevada State Championships -- 2nd place in advanced division, adults. *1998 Nevada State Championships -- 4th place in the freestyle division, all ages. *1998 SF Regional Hyper Spin Yo-Yo Fest -- 2nd place in senior devision. *1999 East Bay Super Spin-Out --1st place in 1-handed freestyle. *1999 Northern California Championships --1st place in expert division. *1999 Marin County Yo-Yo Classic --3rd place in expert division. *1999 Marin County Yo-Yo Classic -- 3rd place in freestyle division. *1999 South East Regionals -- 1st place in 1-handed compulsories and freestyle divisions. *2000 Mother of all Yo-Yo Contests -- 4th place in the main division. *2000 Mother of all Yo-Yo Contests -- 2nd place in the Fixed Axle Challenge. *2001 California State Championships -- 1st place in the ladder division for my age group. *2004 Bay Area Classic -- overall high scorer among all age divisions for the Sport Ladder division. Category:People